cartoonboyfsfandomcom-20200215-history
Journey to the Center of Mega Minecraft McDonalds 2
"Journey to the Center of Mega Minecraft McDonalds 2" is a creepypasta written and performed by Ben Davis. It is the official sequel to the creepypasta he told in Episode 5, "Journey to the Center of Mega Minecraft McDonalds". This pasta is featured in Episode 19 of the podcast. Transcript One year and a past ago... "It is I, Dark Ronald McDonald from the freeware fighting game engine, M.U.G.E.N" One year later... "YEEEEEEEEELLLLL!" We were so frozen with fear. more frozen than the 100% always frozen beef patties served at McDonald's that we stood in this Mega Minecraft McDonalds for an entire fucking year. And yet, we screamed and nearly gremed (?) at the sight of Dark Ronald McDonald because Dark Ronald McDonald is honestly, no joke, no-nonsense the hottest fighting game bitch in gaming. But now was not the time nor time for thinking with a cum brain. We were standing in the face of a god? Or death? Or an angered spirit? Or maybe, just maybe, a figment of my gamer guy imagination? Regardless, they needed to die and they needed to die fast because today is the last day of Fortnight and McDonalds has these really cool and sexy Minecraft McDonalds Fortnight Mighty Beans Happy Meal Toys that I plan on putting up my ass when I get home. So, we fought and we thot(?) (various cartoon fighting sound effects begin to play) "Ah! Augh, take that!" "Nyeah" "Dugh!" My friend sex the...I-I mean Gex the Geko was splouged by an entire bottle of 1,000-year-old Heinz ketchup, which has been layered and not thoroughly cleaned out to save money. That's why the bottles are not transparent. It's so you don't see all the rats and marbles that are end up in Heinz McDonald's ketchup. It was just I versus the joker that is Dark Ronald McDonald. When I thought there was- oh hold up I need to put up a song. (A song starts to play, but it's too faint to make out what it is) When I thought there was no hope left for humanity...SCHICK HYDRO-MAN BURSTS THROUGH THE WALL holding a fresh Wendy's never frozen one-thousand-one-hundred percent beef patty. The sight of such a burger caused Dark Ronald McDonald to screech really loud. And as a finishing attack, he released the dankest, smellest, rappest fart cloud that exploded all the world. Thank the Schick Hydro-Man secret gel good smell foam formula, we were safe through and floating endlessly in space in a protective blob of shaving gel for men. Schick held me tight to his large metallic chest and with his chunky plastic arms he held me and I look at him in his eyes. Even though he has no face, I pretend he had a beautiful eyes and a beautiful luscious lips. And I reached in for a kiss, instantly razoring my entire face off and killing me instantly. But it was a face accepted because now I truly know the best brand of shaving product for men to use is because of how sexy the mascot is. To Be Continued?...(not) Category:Creepypastas